


Atonement

by acedott



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Merlin’s Magic Revealed, Mordred did nothing wrong actually, POV Gwen (Merlin), love saves the day, set post: With All My Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedott/pseuds/acedott
Summary: I know how lonely you must be. All by yourself in that room.Morgana’s words stuck with Gwen long after the enchantment was broken. She recognized the veiled vulnerability in her tone from years as her servant. She hadn’t sounded like that in so long; she’d trusted Gwen with her every thought since they had both come of age. But when she first arrived in Camelot, when they were brought together as mistress and servant, Morgana had not known how much to trust her. Gwen, in turn, had not known how much to trust her new mistress.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 78





	1. Beginnings

_ I know how lonely you must be. All by yourself in that room. _

Morgana’s words stuck with Gwen long after the enchantment was broken. She recognized the veiled vulnerability in her tone from years as her servant. She hadn’t sounded like that in so long; she’d trusted Gwen with her every thought since they had both come of age. But when she first arrived in Camelot, when they were brought together as mistress and servant, Morgana had not known how much to trust her. Gwen, in turn, had not known how much to trust her new mistress. Her eyes were sad even when she smiled, but she was still nobility. 

Constant nightmares had forced Morgana to show her hand. She was only a child, after all, with a guardian as hard as stone to replace loving parents. It was only natural that she would gravitate towards Gwen’s softness.

“Guinevere?” she asked timidly one night, after another night waking up screaming from a nightmare. “Would you mind staying with me?”

“Of course, my lady.” Gwen bit her lip and sat down on the bed. “Sometimes when I had bad dreams, my mother used to braid my hair and tell me a story. I could try that, if you’d like?”

“Yes, please.” Morgana looked at her gratefully.

Gwen picked up a brush from her table and worked the tangles slowly out from end to root. “Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess-”

“I’d rather hear a story about a warrior,” Morgana said petulantly, then immediately stiffened. “I’m sorry. You’re helping me, I shouldn’t complain.”

Gwen was taken aback. She had never heard a noble apologize, much less to her. “I only know stories about princesses. My mother used to tell me I was the princess of our house.”

“What does she tell you now?”

“She died, actually.” Morgana was silent, and Gwen found herself wanting to continue. “She was a servant to Lady Evaine Ganis, and helped tend her when she caught ill. But when my mother caught the same sickness, there was no one to tend her. I tried my very best, me and my brother Elyan helped her while our father worked in the forge. But we couldn’t afford a healer.” She bowed her head. “She passed a week after my fifth name day.”

Morgana pulled her into a hug. Startled for a moment, Gwen returned it. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, my lady. This was almost three years ago. And anyway, my father says that she is always with me, as all my ancestors are.”

Morgana nodded, innocently serious the way only small children can be.

“But I know it still hurts when people die. My mother and I used to share a bed, and the bed felt too big after. I know you must be lonely, all by yourself in this big room. My brother and I share the bed now, and that helps.” She wrinkled her nose. “Except when he kicks or hogs all the blankets.”

“You can have some of my extra blankets! That way you both have enough.”

Gwen smiled. Even that young, she knew she would be severely punished if she walked off with blankets belonging to a noble. But the offer made her feel better. “I’ll ask my father if that’s okay tomorrow. But for now, I can make up a story about a warrior.”

“I think I feel okay enough to fall back asleep without a story,” Morgana said happily.

Gwen swallowed her disappointment. “Do you still want me to stay?”

“Only if you don’t mind.”

Surprisingly relieved, Gwen set about piling up blankets on the floor. “Not at all! I’ve never slept in a palace before. Now I feel like a princess from one of my mother’s stories.” She happily bunched up another blanket to make a pillow. 

Morgana smiled at her from her bed. “I’ve decided we’re best friends, Guinevere.”

“If we’re best friends, you can call me Gwen. That’s what my family calls me.”

She nodded. “Then you can call me Morgana, instead of my lady.”

Gwen worried at the stitching on the top blanket. “I think I might get in trouble if I do that.”

Morgana glared. “That’s stupid. I hate all the stupid rules in this castle.”

“I could call you Morgana when we’re alone, though. Maybe that would be okay, if we don’t tell anybody.”

She brightened instantly. “Yes! It’ll be a secret. A best friend secret.”

Gwen smiled and settled down on her makeshift bed. “Goodnight, Morgana.”

“Goodnight, Gwen.”

She thought back on their first meeting wistfully, wondering how things went so wrong. Was it just coincidence that Morgana said the same thing Gwen had said to her all those years ago? Was it just another way of torturing her, or did she still feel some affection towards her?

_ I wonder if I’m still being driven mad _ , she thought ruefully as she wandered listlessly through the palace corridors. Her every thought was about Morgana, in a way it hadn’t been since she was first in love with the sorceress. She couldn’t shake the sense that something was wrong with her. That one conversation had felt more like the Morgana she knew than any conversation they’d had since -

Since she was kidnapped by Morgause. 

Pieces clicked into place for Gwen, and she wondered how she had missed it. How Morgana’s anger, once fiery, had turned to ice. How her love for Camelot’s people had turned to disregard, no matter what claims of liberation she made. 

But for all these changes, she had never tried to kill Gwen. At most, she had allowed her to be a casualty of war, or arranged for someone else to kill her.

Gwen had noticed the changes in Morgana's behavior when they started, but hadn’t mentioned them to anyone. With her secretive behavior and muddied clothes, she’d thought that she was meeting a lover in secret, and tried to swallow her jealousy and hurt at not being trusted with such a secret. But now she was beginning to put pieces together. Morgause had taken Morgana to the Dark Tower and twisted her mind. 


	2. Unsound Mind

As certain as Gwen was of her new discovery, she needed to be sure that she wasn’t still enchanted, that her mind was once again her own. Merlin had been the one to spot her own changes; talking to him would be her best bet now. She strode into the chambers he shared with Gaius, more purposeful than she had felt in days.

“Your Highness. To what do I owe the pleasure?” the physician asked, bowing slightly.

“Gaius, you showed me how to clean a chamberpot on my very first day in Camelot. You needn’t be so formal now that I am queen.”

He chuckled indulgently. “The secret-”

“-Is to leave a bit of soap in the pot to help break up the waste,” she finished for him, smiling. “I haven’t forgotten.”

“Come, my dear, sit.” He gestured to the small table. “I was just finishing up supper for Merlin and myself, though where that foolish boy has gotten to is beyond me.”

“Arthur is training new knights today. Naturally, he’s decided using Merlin as a moving target is the most efficient way of teaching them to throw spears.” She shook her head fondly. “As much as he protests, I believe Merlin would be offended if Arthur had anyone else do it. I once offered to hide him, but he popped out when Arthur said he would make George do it.”

Gaius opened his mouth to respond when the man in question staggered through the door. “Your husband is a complete prat,” Merlin announced as he collapsed at the table. “He's a tyrant and a bully. I don't know why I keep working for him.”

Gwen and Gaius exchanged a knowing, amused look. “I could always suggest he use George for training instead.”

He scoffed. “Please, George is practically useless. He’s alright at polishing silverware, I suppose-”

“And mucking out stalls.”

“Nobody can suit up a knight as fast as he can,” Gaius chimed in very helpfully.

Merlin glared at the both of them, but there was no heat to it. “Is there a reason you came, Gwen, or are you just here to team up on me?”

She sobered. “There is, actually. I'm sorry to interrupt your supper, but this is important.”

Gaius placed a bowl of stew in front of her. She accepted gratefully,touched by the gesture, and made a mental note to have the cook subtly give him extra food tomorrow. “How certain are you that the enchantment on me is lifted?”

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other and had a silent conversation. “Why do you ask?”

“I keep thinking about Morgana,” she confessed.

“Well, that's understandable. You went through a very traumatic experience, after all,” Gaius offered.

She shook her head. “I keep replaying a conversation we had. She was almost... _ kind _ . She gave me food and told me of the horrible things that had happened to her. She was more like the old Morgana we knew.”

“She was just trying to make you sympathetic to her, I'm sure.”

The subtle approach wasn't working. She took a breath and broached the topic directly. “Do you think it's possible she was enchanted as well?”

Merlin dropped his spoon. A bit of stew splattered onto his nose, which would have been comical if the situation weren't so serious. “What?”

“I want to make sure I'm not still enchanted, but I can’t help thinking that it makes sense. She was kidnapped by Morgause and missing for a year, and when she came back, she was not the same person we remembered. I thought Morgause had just turned her against us, and perhaps that's truly all it is, but I can't shake the feeling something more happened.”

“I can say for sure you aren't enchanted. You wouldn't have the presence of mind to even ask if you were. But as for Morgana-” Gaius shook his head. “That I can't say.”

She turned to Merlin. “What do you think? You were her friend as much as I was; I know she confided in you as well.”

Gwen could see emotions warring on his face. “I want to believe it. Everything would be so much simpler if it were true. But that anger was in her before Morgause ever came along. I'm not sure her actions can be explained solely by an enchantment.”

“But she came to Ealdor to help you and your mother,” she countered. Merlin looked down at his bowl. “She stood nothing to gain from that, but she went anyway. And she spent the night in the dungeons after Uther sentenced my father to death.” Merlin and Gaius both startled. Neither of them had known about that. “She was angry, yes, and more than a bit reckless in her anger. But she was always driven by concern for others.”

“She tried to kill Uther once before,” Gaius said. “Most attempts were after she was under Morgause’s influence - magical or not - but she hired an assassin to kill him after your father was executed. Her actions are not entirely unprecedented.” Now it was Gwen’s turn to be surprised. 

“But even that was done for others,” Merlin pointed out. “And she wasn't seeking power for herself. When I confronted her about it, she said Arthur would make a better king.”

“Was that why you asked me if I would kill Uther?” Gwen asked. “I thought that was such a strange question at the time.”

He nodded. “If you hadn't said no, I might have let her. Although she stopped the assassin of her own free will anyway.”

“So? What do you think?”

Merlin sighed. “There's still no way to know for sure. But,” he continued, seeing the look on her face, “We owe it to her to at least try.”

She nodded decisively. “We’ll need to convince Arthur.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“I don’t know yet.” She rose from the table. “I’ll let you get back to your supper. In the meantime, don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want to risk this making its way to Morgana somehow.”

Both men nodded and stood as well as she left the room. She shook her head slightly at the formality but said nothing, privately wondering if she would ever get used to being treated like royalty by those she had once been a servant with.

Although, she reflected as she stopped by the kitchens to ensure Gaius was given double portions the next day, it wasn’t entirely without its benefits.


	3. Behind Open Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who’s commented so far! It means a lot and really encourages me to keep writing!

The subject was much more difficult to bring up with Arthur. Any mention of her time in the Dark Tower was set aside before it could become a real conversation. It was infuriating. 

“I’m starting to wonder if we should just leave without him,” she suggested one night as he was organizing herbs for Gaius. 

He snorted. “Right, the two of us riding off alone wouldn’t raise any suspicions at all.”

She sighed, pacing. “I can’t convince him she’s enchanted if he won’t even _listen_ to me. But if we bring him under false pretenses, he’ll probably attack Morgana on sight.”

“Also, the last time you tried to lure him somewhere, you were enchanted. Doing that again will probably make him not trust you.”

She conceded the point with a wave of her hand. “Still, there must be something.”

“I may be able to help,” Mordred said, walking in unannounced. Both Gwen and Merlin jumped.

“How long have you been eavesdropping?” Merlin accused.

Mordred had the grace to look a little sheepish. “Long enough to hear that Morgana’s enchanted. If you’re discussing something secret in the future, you may want to at least shut the door.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever even _seen_ that door closed,” Gwen mused. 

“How could you possibly help us?” Merlin asked. 

Mordred turned and gave him an intense stare, which Merlin returned. “Before I came to Camelot, I traveled with the bandit Ragnor. He regularly brought slaves to Morgana’s camp in the Northern Plains. I can get a message to my contacts among his men, and have them tell her that Arthur will be at the Cauldron of Arianrhod, unguarded.”

“Then you must come with us as well,” Gwen said, breaking the tense silence.

Merlin jerked his head to her. “Gwen, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“So you would prefer me to be alone in Camelot than with you?” Mordred asked. Merlin worked his jaw silently.

Gwen looked between the two men, knowing she was clearly missing something. “Merlin, if Mordred can get Morgana to the Cauldron of Arianrhod, then he needs to come with us. This is the easiest way to bring her there, not to mention the safest. All that remains is to get Arthur there as well.” She bit her lip in thought, then turned back to Merlin. “What if you tell him? He listens to you, sometimes even more than he listens to me.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “He thinks I’m an idiot, and tells me so at least twice a day. He doesn’t listen to me.”

“He does, actually,” Mordred said. “Any advice you give him, he brings to the council and to the knights. He would never admit it, but he does value you.”

The tips of Merlin’s ears burned pink. “Alright, well, what am I supposed to tell him? ‘Morgana’s been under Morgause’s enchantment for years and we’re off to rescue her, please come with us and promise not to kill her on sight?’”

Gwen and Mordred looked at each other. “Yes,” they said in unison. 

“Terrific,” Merlin muttered.

§ § §

“Morgana is enchanted?” Arthur repeated back to Merlin.

“We think so. Gwen believes that Morgause brought Morgana to the Dark Tower when she kidnapped her.”

“ _Gwen_ believes?”

“I’ve been trying to tell you this for the last few days, Arthur, but you haven’t been listening,” she piped up.

“And you want us all to ride off, capture her somehow, and drag her to the Cauldron of Arianrhod?” he asked incredulously.

“Of course not.” 

Arthur sighed in relief. 

“Mordred has a way to lure her there. I only want the four of us to go after her.”

“Oh, well, if that’s all. Just both heads of state, an inexperienced knight, and Merlin,” he huffed. “I’m sorry, but this is far too dangerous a risk for something we aren’t even sure would work.”

“She was your friend once too,” Merlin said. “And she is still your sister. We owe it to her to try.”

Arthur looked between the two of them. “And what if she _isn’t_ enchanted? What if she truly hates us all as much as she says?”

“Then we must do whatever it takes to protect Camelot,” Gwen answered. “But I cannot believe she is truly lost to us. There is still goodness in her, no matter how much Morgause tried to destroy it.”

Arthur studied her for a moment. She did not know what exactly he was looking for, but she held her ground and looked him in the eye with her chin up.

“If there is a chance she can be saved, then we will take it,” he finally said. “But we also have to prepare for the possibility that she is beyond saving.”

“I’ll pack provisions and saddle the horses,” Merlin said, hurrying out the door.

“I’ll tell Mordred to pack his things as well.” Gwen turned to go.

“Guinevere.”

She turned back to him.

“You loved Morgana once.” It wasn't a question. She had told him years ago, when they began their courtship in earnest. “Do you still?”

“I don't know. But I'm not doing this to rekindle an old romance. I know what she's going through, Arthur. She has been twisted and hurt until she doesn't know which way is up anymore. I was in that state for weeks; she has been in this torment for _years_. If there is any true part of her remaining, we have to help.”

Something broke behind his eyes, though his face remained impassive. She realized she had unintentionally answered his question.

“I see.”

“Arthur-”

“You had better tell Mordred to pack up,” he interrupted. “We leave at first light.”

There were a million things she wanted to say. “Who will handle affairs of state while we are gone?” she asked instead.

“I will inform Leon of our plans. I can be sure of his loyalty.”

She frowned at his implication. “An excellent choice. He would never betray Camelot, or her people.”

He inclined his head slightly, acknowledging the true meaning of her words. “Dawn is approaching soon. We must make haste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever Mordred looks at Merlin (and later, Morgana) “intensely,” he’s communicating with them via his telepathic abilities. But because this is all from Gwen’s perspective, it just looks like reeeeally intense eye contact.


	4. A Life Turned on its Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from a line from “A Step Too Far” from the musical Aida. The angst train really starts to pick up steam from here on out. It does end happily though, I promise!

The atmosphere as they rode out was tense, to say the least. Merlin rebuffed all of Mordred’s attempts at conversation and Gwen was too filled with guilt to even try to speak with Arthur.

She loved him, she did. She would not have weathered Agravaine’s scorn, the gossip of servants and nobles alike, or agreed to marry him at all if she didn’t. He was her home, a safe harbor in a storm. He understood her more than almost anyone, and vice versa. He fought tirelessly for his people and his kingdom, and she had proudly watched him grow so much in the past few years. 

Morgana, on the other hand, was infinitely more complicated. If Arthur was refuge from the storm, Morgana was the storm itself, lightning striking the earth to restore balance. She could rage against the world and its injustices then turn and treat Gwen like she was the most precious thing in the world. She also knew Gwen could hold her own, and treated her as an equal in all things. Gwen had loved her before she could even recognize the feeling.

But hadn’t she betrayed Arthur once before, with Lancelot? Granted, she had been enchanted then as well, but that did not change the fact of her actions. It had been a long road to win back his trust, but she had finally done so. Could she truly throw that all away to be with his half-sister, who had tried to kill them all multiple times?

Her horse whuffled, as if reading her thoughts. Gwen fondly stroked the mare’s head. 

“You have a way with animals, my lady,” Mordred called over to her, pulling her from her thoughts.

“Who wouldn’t get along with such a sweetheart?” she cooed to the horse, who whinnied happily in response. “I’ve been around horses ever since I was a girl. Elyan and I would keep them calm while our father worked on their horseshoes. He always said his job would be much harder without his little helpers.”

“He sounds like a good man.”

“He was.” She smiled wistfully. “He was the best blacksmith in the kingdom, too. Most of the horseshoes and chainmail used today are his work.”

Mordred looked down at his mail in surprise. “It’s excellent work! I assumed it was recently made.”

She shook her head proudly. “If I’m not mistaken, what you’re wearing right now is about as old as you.”

“She’s never mistaken,” Merlin chimed in. “How she was able to keep detailed inventory and know everything there is to know about blacksmithing on top of her duties as a servant is beyond me.”

“There’s a lot that’s beyond you, Merlin,” Arthur retorted. “Though it is true that her father’s work outshone the royal blacksmith’s much of the time. Camelot owes him a debt that I doubt can ever be repaid.”

Gwen looked down at her hands, remembering his execution. “That it does.”

Silence descended over the group once more, each member lost in their thoughts. 

“Nice weather we’re heaving,” Mordred tried again awkwardly some time later. “Good for riding.”

Merlin hid a snicker behind his hand. Arthur chuckled under his breath. Gwen disguised a laugh as a cough. Soon enough, all three of them were laughing uproariously as Mordred looked between them, bewildered. Whether the tension had gotten to them all or it was genuinely funny, Gwen couldn’t say. Then again, it was hard to say anything when she was laughing so hard she almost fell off her saddle. This started a whole new chain reaction of laughter that Mordred finally joined in on.

She looked at Arthur and he smiled at her. Not a full grin, just a small bittersweet smile, but that alone was enough for her to know that they would be alright, in the end.

After the laughter had died down (and started back up before dying down again), Arthur suggested they make camp for the night. After setting everything up, Merlin left to get firewood. Gwen moved to join him until Arthur stopped her.

“Mordred, why don’t you go help Merlin,” he suggested. His tone said that it was less optional than his words made it sound. Mordred discretely left.

“We need to talk, Guinevere.”

“Is now truly the best time?” She sat beside him anyway.

“I don’t think there will be a good time. But this may be the best we’ll get.” He was silent after that, absently twisting Excalibur in the dirt.

Gwen was going to have to start this conversation, then. “Please know I never meant to hurt you. I wasn’t-”

“Was any of it real?” he interrupted, staring determinedly at the tip of his sword disturbing the dust.

She was caught off guard. “Any of what?”

“Us. Any of our time together. Did you ever love me? Or was I just convenient and the closest thing to Morgana?”

Her heart broke. She reached a hand out to lay on his arm, then hesitated and pulled it back. “Real. Of course it was real.”

“Then what am I missing?” He finally turned to her, despondent. “Was I not enough for you? Was there something I could have done better, or done less of, or-”

“Oh, Arthur.” This time, she did lay her hand on his arm. “It was never anything to do with you. I admit, I did have feelings for Morgana first, though I never expected anything to come of it. I never expected anything to come of us, either, in the beginning. I thought I was a passing fancy, a novelty, one of the only servants to ever tell you you were wrong. In return, you made me feel desirable at a time when I wanted more from Morgana than she could give.” She sighed, recalling the muddied emotions she had felt at that time. “But then she was gone and you were  _ here _ . I mourned her and any hope of a relationship we could have had when she staged that first coup, and tried to move on. You were steady, and kind, and I came to appreciate you for who you are, not for the contrast to Morgana.”

“But you hadn’t fully moved on, had you? And now that you know she didn’t leave of her own free will…”

“I’m not doing this to ride off into the sunset with her, leaving Camelot behind. I don’t think she ever had feelings for me the way I did for her. But she deserves to be herself again, not some twisted imitation to carry out Morgause’s vision. I will not ask her for anything and I will expect nothing in return.” She squeezed his arm gently. “But I am truly sorry for the position this puts you in, whether or not we're able to save her.”

He laughed wetly. “Stop being selfless while you’re breaking my heart. This would be so much easier if you were cruel.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are my lifeblood!


	5. Shifting the Winds of Fate

The next day of riding was easier, both physically and emotionally, although Gwen couldn’t help noticing Merlin was still avoiding Mordred. She watched their interactions carefully, trying to discern what had happened without prying. It wasn’t any of her business, after all. But when he ignored Mordred’s advice on which way to turn, advice which turned out to be correct, she decided she had to step in.

“Why don’t you like Mordred?” she asked in a low voice, moving her horse to ride next to Merlin.

“What are you talking about? I like him just fine.”

“But you don’t trust him. You haven’t ever since he was knighted.”

“Is it really that obvious?” he asked.

“Only because I know you. I wasn’t going to get involved, but you're letting it cloud your judgment. Is there something I should know about Mordred?” 

He paused, mulling it over. “Nothing I can’t handle,” he said at last.

“After what just happened, I’m not sure that’s the case, Merlin.”

He sighed, slumping in his saddle. “You mustn’t tell Arthur what I’m about to tell you.”

Gwen leaned closer in her saddle.

“I heard from...a reliable source that Mordred is going to kill Arthur.”

She reeled. “What? How do they know?”

“This was a prophecy from long ago, that Arthur will die at Mordred’s hand.”

Gwen sighed in relief. “A prophecy? Is that all?”

“Is that  _ all? _ ” he repeated incredulously.

“Not all prophecies come true, Merlin. And the ones that do happen usually do so because someone made them.”

“I've been fighting against prophecies for a long time, Gwen. They always come true.”

“My mother used to say that prophecies are like quicksand. The harder you fight, the harder it is to resist. You have to be calm and keep your head to get out of them.”

Merlin looked at her curiously. “How did your mother know about prophecies?”

“What other prophecies have you been fighting against?” she countered.

They both fell silent, neither willing to divulge their secrets or pry into the other's.

“All I know is that if you treat him like an enemy, he will become one,” Gwen said at length. “Give him a chance.” She urged her horse forward to ride at the front of the group.

“It’s getting dark,” Arthur called to the group. “We’ll rest here for the night.”

They made camp quickly and quietly, each too wrapped up in their own concerns to talk beyond idle chatter. Merlin made a fire while Arthur reviewed their course.

“We should be there by midday tomorrow. Mordred, have you gotten a message to Morgana’s camp?”

Mordred shifted in his seat. “Not yet, but I can get the message sent off tonight. I didn’t want to risk her ambushing us on the journey. We will be there before she is, so we can prepare.”

Arthur nodded. “Good thinking. We’ve got a hard day ahead of us tomorrow, so we should all get some rest.”

They each made a spot for themselves around the fire and one by one drifted off.

Gwen had scarcely fallen asleep when she was woken up by the sound of twigs snapping. She shot up, instantly alert.

“Apologies, my Lady,” Mordred stammered. “I didn't mean to wake you. I simply needed to...gather more firewood.”

Even in the low light of the fire, she could see plainly that he was lying. “Oh?”

“Yes, I noticed the fire was dying, so I took it upon myself to revive it.”

She looked at his empty arms. “And you returned without any wood?”

He looked sheepishly down at his arms. “Right. I, I  _ went  _ to get firewood, but I couldn't find any.”

She shook her head and propped herself up on her arms. “Mordred, sit down,” she said, kindly.

He took a seat on the log between her and the fire, avoiding eye contact.

“Mordred, where did you  _ really  _ go? The truth, this time.”

He stared into the flames for a long moment. “I went to send a message to Morgana. That we would be at the Cauldron by midday tomorrow.”

She furrowed her brows in confusion. “That’s exactly what we asked you to do. So why the secrecy?”

Now he looked her in the eyes. She was startled by the intensity, but did not waver. 

“I was less than truthful when I said I had contacts in Morgana’s camp. I sent this message to her through a form of scrying the Druids use to communicate across long distances. By magic.”

Gwen gasped. “You’re a Druid?”

“I am,” he confirmed. “I don’t know if you remember this, my Lady, but I am the Druid boy you helped smuggle out of Camelot.”

She turned her thoughts back to then, trying to reconcile that young boy with the man in front of her. “You've grown,” she said at last. 

“I need you to know, Your Grace, I would never use my magic to harm Arthur, or Camelot.”

“I know you wouldn’t. You’re a good man, Mordred, I’ve seen it time and again. Besides, I don’t share my husband’s prejudice against magic.” She took a breath and divulged a secret of her own. “My mother had magic as well.”

Mordred’s eyes widened in shock. “Truly?”

She nodded. “It was very weak, according to her, but she could do small things here and there. She primarily used it to make her mending duties easier, though she also used her magic to grow a bush of giant heather outside our house. It doesn’t grow naturally in Camelot, of course, the climate isn’t warm enough and the soil isn't right. But the flowers reminded her of her home, so she used her magic to help it along.” She smiled at the memory. “The flowers looked almost like little white bells. When the wind blew through the bush, I used to pretend it was ringing the tiny bells for the fairies to dance to.”

Mordred’s eyes lit up with recognition. “I saw such a flower in my travels!” He closed his eyes tightly and whispered something in a language she didn't understand. Her hand flew to her mouth as the shape of the flower appeared in the floating embers of the campfire. Her eyes misted. “I haven’t seen these flowers since my mother passed. Thank you, Mordred.”

Footsteps sounded behind her. Both of them turned and looked, but saw only Merlin. “Sorry. Just need to, erm, relieve myself.” He exchanged a loaded look with Mordred before wandering off.

“Your Highness, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course, ask me anything. And you can just call me Gwen.”

“Thank you.” She noticed with amusement he still didn’t address her by her first name. “If you don’t hate or fear magic, why have you not fought to repeal the ban against it?”

A weight filled her stomach, the way it did when she asked herself the same question. She measured her words carefully, knowing that her answer was important to him. “I think I’m afraid,” she confessed. “I knew it was dangerous for my mother when I was young. This was at the height of the Purge. Elyan and I were both taught to never tell anyone about her magic, because it could get her killed, and possibly us all as well. I suppose I’ve carried with me that I shouldn’t talk about magic at all, even now.”

He nodded seriously. “I understand. I too grew up with that fear. But your support could change the tide for people like me, and your mother.”

Gwen opened her mouth to defend herself, feeling accused. Then she closed it again, thinking of the tight look on her mother’s face the day a neighbor asked how she grew the heather, of the grief in the crowd’s eyes during an execution, how Morgana had withdrawn into herself as her nightmares grew worse. She considered the weight of the fear she herself had grown up with, and realized it was only a fraction of what those with magic had to live with every day. She considered that Morgana had lived under the protection of the man who was the architect of that fear. 

“Your Grace?” Mordred prodded, looking slightly concerned.

She shook herself out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry. I was just considering what you said. I have a lot to think about when this is over.” She moved to lay back down, but paused. “No matter what happens, Mordred, your secret is safe with me. It doesn’t make up for my silence, I know, but I can do that much.”

He smiled, relieved. “Thank you, Your...Gwen.”

She rolled over and was soon asleep, dreaming of bells and gentle brown hands braiding her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower Gwen’s mom grew is Erica arborea, known as giant heather in Africa. It’s native to the Mediterranean and North Africa, but also grows in the Bamenda Grassfields, Rwenzori Mountains, and the Ethiopian Highlands. Based on the (incredibly vague) time period of the show, it’s most likely that Gwen’s mom would have been from somewhere in North Africa, so she would’ve called it giant heather as opposed to “tree heather,” the more Western name for it.


	6. How I Know You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elyan is still alive because I said so. He is heavily injured and recovering, but he’s alive and going to stay that way.

The wind whipped ominously through the cauldron, trapped by the high rock walls. Gwen shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

“Where is the Dolma, Merlin?” Arthur asked tersely. “We can’t do this without her.”

“Trust me, it will all work out,” Merlin responded cryptically. Arthur looked puzzled at that, but didn’t have time to question him before Mordred and Morgana came into view.

“As promised, my Lady,” Mordred said, gesturing to the others.

“You’ve done well, Mordred. I knew you would see the truth eventually.” She placed a hand on his shoulder kindly before turning to the group. “The fool king and his loyal lapdog. And the false queen as well!” She dropped a sarcastic curtsey in Gwen’s direction, voice dripping with irony. “My Lady.”

“Morgana, this isn’t you,” Merlin said. “You’re under Morgause’s enchantment. We’re your friends.”

She laughed sharply. “My friends who poisoned me? Who stole my crown? If that’s friendship, I’ll pass, if it’s all the same to you.”

Arthur stepped towards her. “Morgana, you are my sister. We are all the family each other has left. I know you need me as much as I need you.”

“That’s a bit pathetic, even for you,” she drawled. “But I’m touched that you think so highly of me. Is that why you’ve tried to kill me at every turn?”

Mordred walked towards the group, standing only a few paces behind her. “What happened to the kind woman who smuggled me out of Camelot as a child? You had nothing to gain from that, yet you helped me anyway.”

Morgana whirled around, betrayal and anger blazing in her eyes. “So you’re a part of this as well? You would betray your own kind,  _ again _ , to be his lackey?”

“It is you who have betrayed your kind. The Old Religion is about balance, not vengeance. If you have forgotten that, you are no true Priestess.”

Morgana stumbled back and collided with Gwen, who took the opportunity to grab her hands.

“She has to enter the lake willingly!” Merlin called out in warning. Gwen did not release her hold.

“I know you, Morgana. You would not hurt innocent people, no matter how righteous you believe your cause.”

Morgana struggled in her grasp. “You don’t know me at all! If you did, you would know why I’m doing this.”

Gwen held firm. “Yes, I know you! I know you hated all the rules living in Camelot, but you learned to play the nobles’ game better than any of them. I know you would play with Gorlois, with you as the brave knight and him as the one who needed saving because you wanted to save everybody even then. I know you used the majority of your allowance from Uther and your inheritance to help the poor, because you knew you could always convince him to give you more but they did not have that same luxury. I know you risked your safety and status for me when you did not have to, and you have done the same for us all. I know you are kind, and compassionate, and fearless. _ I know you _ .”

The crazed look in Morgana’s eyes faded. “Gwen?” she whispered.

“Yes, I’m here.” Gwen did release her hands then, and slowly walked backwards into the lake.

“Gwen,” she repeated reverently as she followed her into the water. “Gwen.” Morgana waded in up to her waist, the water swirling her skirts around her legs. Gwen stood a few paces back, anticipation and nerves forming a pit in her stomach.

Merlin began chanting something Gwen recognized as the same language Mordred had spoken last night. She thought distantly that she should be surprised he had magic as well, but found that it made a bit too much sense for that. A bright white-gold light enveloped Morgana suddenly, then faded away. Nothing happened for a long time. Everyone was silent, watching Morgana as she stared out across the lake.

She turned around after several moments, eyes flashing gold briefly before returning to their natural blue. Her eyes landed on Gwen, and she rushed out of the water to cling to her. She buried her face in the crook of Gwen’s neck and wrapped her arms around her as if to keep from drowning.

Gwen just held her, not trusting herself to speak past the lump in her throat. When she pulled back, Gwen led her to the rocky beach where the others waited. Each of them hugged her in turn.

“How do you feel, my Lady?” Mordred asked cautiously.

“I - I’m not sure. I’m relieved to be myself again, and grateful that you all rescued me. But...My sister. My own flesh and blood. How could she do this to me?” Her face crumpled and she fell to her knees on the rocks, beginning to hyperventilate. “And I’m no better. I killed so many. Anyone who even  _ looked  _ like they would say no to me, I killed them all. I killed Druids, and knights, and Elyan, oh gods, Gwen, I killed Elyan, he was all the family you had left, and, and-”

“Shh, it’s alright.” Gwen crouched down to her level and wrapped the trembling sorceress in her arms protectively. “You didn’t kill Elyan, he’s alive and well. He’s injured, yes, but he’ll be fine.”

Morgana clung to her again desperately. “But the others. So many others.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Merlin said, kneeling down as well. “You weren’t in control of yourself, Morgana, you are not to blame.”

Her eyes moved to Merlin. “You have magic?” she asked in a small voice.

He nodded. He was trembling, but his voice held steady. “I do. I should've told you when I learned of yours. I shouldn't have let you be so alone. That is my fault, and I am so sorry.” He looked at Arthur. “I have only used my magic for the good of Camelot. I have stood by your side for years, protecting and advising you as best as I can. I did it for Albion, yes, but more than that…” He stood and continued. “More than that, I did it for you. Because I love you, Arthur. This doesn't have to change anything, and I'm not asking for anything. I just need you to understand.” That realization also should’ve shocked Gwen, but again, it made too much sense and she couldn't quite latch onto the emotion.

Arthur stared at him with wide eyes, then abruptly turned around and walked back to the horses.

Merlin dropped his head and sighed. “That could've gone better,” he muttered.

Gwen stood up and hugged him fiercely. He just looked so dejected, she couldn't help it. 

He startled then returned the hug. “You're not angry? About...any of it?”

“Surprised, yes. But not angry.” She did feel a brief flash of resentment about his feelings, but it was quickly tamped down by pity, along with the knowledge that it was hardly fair of her to be jealous since she was in love with Morgana. “This whole time? You helped us when we were courting. You  _ encouraged  _ both of us to act on it.”

“If I couldn't have him myself, at least he could be with someone who could make him happy,” he replied simply. The pain in his eyes was so raw that Gwen had to hug him again.

“And you aren't upset about my having magic?”

“No. But Arthur will-” she stopped, remembering her conversation with Mordred. “I'll talk to him.” She looked down at Morgana, who was still kneeling on the rocks. “For both of you.”

Merlin held out a hand to help Morgana stand up. After a moment’s hesitation, she accepted it.

“I do have to ask, why now? Why reveal your magic at all?” Gwen asked.

“Originally, I was going to disguise myself with an aging spell. That's what I did last time.”

“ _ You  _ were the old woman?” she asked incredulously.

He smiled sheepishly. “Yeah. My plan was to put on that disguise again, leave a note from the Dolma, and ride off to meet you all here. Then I heard you talking with Mordred last night. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, I swear! But hearing you talk about your fears, I realized I can't help Camelot fully if I'm held back by my own. I owe you a debt, Gwen.”

“Don't thank me, thank Mordred,” she said, gesturing to the other man. “He opened my eyes to things I hadn't wanted to think about.”

Merlin took a hesitant step towards him, then another. “I haven't been fair to you in the past. Yet another example of my fears holding me back. But I am truly grateful to you, for this and for everything you've done for us in the past.” He held his hand out.

Mordred’s face lit up and he eagerly clasped Merlin’s hand. “All I have ever wanted is for us to be friends. I will show you your trust is not misplaced.”

Merlin smiled. “I know you will.”

“Gwen,” Morgana started to say, then faltered. “Thank you, Your Grace,” she said eventually. “I am in your debt.” She dipped into another curtsey, genuine this time.

That was the last straw for Gwen. “Don’t,” she said. “Everyone else treats me differently now, I can’t bear you doing the same.”

“You saved me. You believed I was  _ worth  _ saving, when you had no reason to.” She finally rose from her curtsey. “You are truly all that is good in this world, Gwen.”

“I had every reason to believe in you. I have always believed in you. I love you, Morgana. I have ever since we were children. I don't want you to feel indebted to me or obligated. I just need you to know that you have always been worthy to me."

Tears rolled down Morgana’s cheeks. “I love you too, Gwen, I have done ever since we were young. I never said anything because I thought you didn’t share my feelings, and I didn’t want you to feel you couldn’t refuse me.”

Now Gwen was crying as well. “And I didn’t want you to send me away or stop being my friend.” She gathered Morgana into her arms yet again. She had a feeling there would be a tremendous amount of hugging in the near future. “I should have realized something was wrong long ago. I should have saved you then, and that will always be the biggest regret of my life. Can you forgive me?”

“But you’ve saved me now. After everything I did while enchanted, you saved me. Gwen, sweet Gwen, there is nothing to forgive.”

Relief bubbled up in Gwen’s throat and she finally,  _ finally _ kissed the woman she loved. It felt like coming home and like discovering something new, and she clung to Morgana to ground herself. They were here, and they were alright. There would be more to discuss in the future, but for now Gwen let herself be lost in the simplicity of Morgana’s lips on hers. 

Mordred cleared his throat. The two women jumped back, having forgotten he was there. “We ought to follow Arthur,” he suggested uncomfortably.

They all trudged sheepishly after him, wiping tears away. After a few paces, Merlin said to Gwen, “So, does this mean I have your blessing to go after Arthur?” 

She swatted him lightly on the arm, rolling her eyes. But she didn’t say no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go!!


	7. Consequences

Back in Camelot at last, Gwen paced the floor of the throne room anxiously. Arthur had insisted on giving Morgana a trial in order to prove her innocence to the people, but had asked Gwen to meet him before it began. She had no idea what to expect given everything that had happened in the past few days.

She stopped as the heavy wooden doors opened. Arthur walked in wearily, looking like he hadn’t slept at all.

“Sire,” she greeted him awkwardly.

He groaned and waved her off. “Stop being weird about this. We have a lot to talk about before the trial, and it won’t help if you don’t speak your mind.”

“Alright, then. You look terrible.”

He barked out a laugh. “I’ll bet. I barely slept and Merlin didn’t show up for his duties this morning.” His face fell a bit as he said that and he glanced back at the door.

“He probably just needs space. A little time to mourn his unrequited feelings and you two will be thick as thieves again.” She studied him carefully. “Unless...They  _ aren’t  _ unrequited?”

He looked down at his feet. He looked so vulnerable; Gwen’s heart broke for him. “I always thought that this feeling was just friendship. We’ve been through a lot together, and he  _ has  _ saved my life on occasion. Apparently more than I knew. I thought this was what it was like, to have a best friend. When we were young, Morgana always talked about how you were her best friend and how she cared about you so much.” Gwen blushed despite herself. “I never had a close friend like that, as a child, so when Merlin came along, that’s how I explained it to myself.”

He finally looked her in the eyes. She was surprised to see tears welling up in his eyes. “But yesterday, when he said he loved me, I...I pictured us together, me and him, and I realized I had never wanted anything more. And that scared the hell out of me. Even knowing he lied to me, I still wanted it so damn much.”

“If he hadn't kept his magic a secret, you or Uther probably would have had him executed.”

“I would never have hurt him, he has to know that.”

“Magic is still technically a crime punishable by death,” she pointed out gently. “How could he know?” 

Arthur nodded slowly, absorbing her words. 

“And what about Morgana? Is she another exception to the rule?”

“I've been thinking about that.” He massaged the bridge of his nose and slumped down onto his throne. “Merlin has only ever used his magic for good. And none of this would have happened if Morgause hadn't wanted vengeance for my father’s persecution of sorcerers in the first place.”

“Yes?” Her heart was in her throat. If he was saying what she  _ thought  _ he was saying…

“What if we repealed the ban against magic?” he finished in a rush of air.

“I think it would be about bloody time. Your father wouldn't have liked that decision, though.”

“My father can piss off,” Arthur said vehemently. “He drove my sister away and made the man I - I love live in fear. Besides that, he is dead and gone. I don't need to let him control me anymore.”

Gwen took his hand. “I'm proud of you, Arthur. Truly.”

He smiled at her. 

“And what about us? I care about you deeply, but it does seem that we're both in love with other people.”

He grimaced. “Right. That.”

“You're the king, you could just order the marriage annulled.”

“But where would that leave you? A queen not married to the king?”

She thought about it. “Why not?”

He blinked at her in surprise. “There's never been a queen without a king, unless she was a widow.”

“Or I could abdicate after the marriage is annulled.”

“No, you’re a wise and compassionate leader. Camelot needs you on the throne.  _ I  _ need you to lead with me.” He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “My father is going to roll over in his grave.”

“Good,” Gwen declared happily.

He chuckled ruefully. “I suppose we're already breaking tradition, what's one more?”

“But, Arthur,” she took his hand gently. “You know that we aren’t blameless in regards to the persecution of sorcerers.”

He furrowed his brow. “How so?”

“It may have been your father’s law, but we upheld it. True, we haven’t executed anyone for sorcery since you became king, but the law remained on the books. We kept a blade above people’s necks and dared to call it mercy because we did not swing.”

The doors swung open before he could respond to that insight. The knights and courtiers filed in. Gwen smiled to see Mordred and Merlin exchange a warm hug before Mordred took his place alongside the rest of the knights. She stepped away from Arthur to take her own place in front of her throne.

Arthur rose from his throne. “Before we begin, I wish to thank Sir Leon for his service while the queen and myself were gone. He rose to the occasion with grace and honor, and we owe him a debt of gratitude.”

Applause rang through the hall. Percival clapped Leon on the back and Gwaine whooped cheerfully. Elyan rolled his eyes and put a hand on Gwaine’s shoulder to get him to settle down, but gave Leon a subtle fist bump.

“Now, to business,” Arthur continued. “Bring her in.”

Two guards led in Morgana. True to both Gwen and Arthur’s orders, she was unharmed and walked freely, without chains. 

“Morgana Pendragon, you stand accused of sorcery and treason against Camelot. Have you anything to say in your own defense?”

She held her head high. “The acts of treason were done under the influence of enchantment from Morgause. As for the charge of sorcery, I confess to having magic but I will not apologize for it.”

A shocked ripple ran through the crowd at both announcements. Gwen felt a fierce rush of pride and nodded her approval at Morgana. There at last was that familiar fire, fueled by hope and conviction. The other woman was looking at Arthur, but the small smile on her lips showed she’d seen Gwen’s nod.

“When did this enchantment occur?”

“When I first disappeared from Camelot. My sister brought me to the Dark Tower and spent that year twisting my mind to her bidding.”

“We have seen firsthand how thoroughly one’s mind can be corrupted in that awful place,” Arthur said, gesturing to Gwen. 

“Indeed. I know how thoroughly that experience warps one’s perception, even for just a short time. To go through that for a year is unthinkable,” Gwen agreed sympathetically.

“Your actions may have been willed by Morgause, but it was your hand that carried them out. Do you deny it?” Arthur’s voice was soft, despite his harsh words.

Morgana looked at the ground. “No. No, I do not,” she replied in a whisper.

Gwen looked at him warily, unsure where he was going with this. “You were manipulated and used unwillingly by someone with a vendetta against Camelot and its rulers. Do you deny this?”

“No, I do not.”

“Many have lived in terror of your actions, and call for retribution. But then, the same can be said of my own subjects.” Arthur said. Morgana jerked her head up in surprise. The logic behind his question dawned on Gwen; he was drawing parallels to take responsibility. “I have carried out death and destruction against those with magic, and hid behind my crown and my father’s wishes to justify my actions. I have been complicit at best, and directly responsible at worst. At any point since my coronation, I could have repealed the ban against magic, yet I did not. I could have spoken up about the injustice, yet I was silent.”

He swallowed and looked at Merlin, who had tears in his eyes. “I cannot undo the death and the fear that I and my father have perpetuated in Camelot. Any restitution cannot bring back lives lost or undo the cloud of shame those with magic have lived with, both under my father’s rule and under my own. But this does not absolve me of the responsibility to make amends. I hereby decree that magic is legal in Camelot once more, and that victims of the Crown’s prejudice are entitled to recompense.” He returned his gaze to Morgana. “Beginning with you.”

Tears welled in her eyes. “I deserve no recompense. My actions were done through coercion and manipulation, but it was still my hand that carried them out. My orders that slayed thousands. My intentions before I was enchanted do not negate the harm that I have caused.”

Gwen stepped forward. “You are indeed in a peculiar situation, as both victim and perpetrator. I offer this solution: You must serve in making things right. A committee shall be formed, made up of those with and without magic, designed to give reparations both to victims of your coerced actions and the Crown’s past tyranny. The scales of justice must be righted, but more death and punishment will not solve anything. Compassion is the only way forward.”

Arthur nodded at her, impressed. “A wise solution indeed. Has anyone any objections?” None did. “Morgana?”

“It is more merciful than I have earned. I would be honored to serve in such a capacity,” she said thickly around the lump in her throat, trying not to burst into tears there in the middle of the throne room.

“Then let it be so. Geoffrey, begin drafting the law at once.” He bowed, still clearly a bit shocked by the new policy.

“For other business, there is now a need for new court positions. For starters, we need an official Royal Sorcerer.” He looked again to Merlin, who had tears freely flowing down his cheeks now. “And I believe I know the perfect man for the job, if he will accept.” Merlin nodded, a shocked grin splitting his face.

“Speaking of changes to the court,” Gwen prompted Arthur after several minutes. He blinked in surprise, having clearly forgotten anyone was in the room besides himself and Merlin.

“Right. Yes, thank you, Guinevere. I am officially announcing the annulment of the marriage between myself and Guinevere Pendragon.” Those in attendance loudly vocalized their displeasure at this, which touched Gwen. Elyan put his hand on his sword hilt and took a step forward, but she waved him back. He returned to his place with a frown, but his hand did not leave his sword.

“However.” Arthur practically had to shout to be heard over the din. “She will remain your Queen in both name and duties.” The chaos subsided to murmurs.

“This is a mutual decision,” Gwen assured the crowd. “We both remain committed to Camelot above all things, but our hearts no longer belong to each other. This is the beginning of a new day for Camelot, one where truth and justice are upheld above all. We cannot lead you all into this new day without living our own truths.” Raucous cheers went up at her declaration.

“This court is now dismissed,” Arthur declared. He offered his hand to Gwen, and they left the throne room together, followed by Morgana, Merlin, and Geoffrey.

“Sire, these are radical changes,” Geoffrey began. “I will need to consult with the law books, and draft statements with your Majesty in regards to how best to move forward. We will need to determine-”

“Later,” Arthur cut him off. “I have urgent matters to attend to. Merlin, come with me. Geoffrey, find me tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“ _ Tomorrow _ ,” Morgana repeated suggestively, wiggling her eyebrow at Merlin. He was redder than his scarf as Arthur pulled him away from the group.

Geoffrey sighed and turned to Gwen. “Your Grace, I will also require your assistance in-”

“You’ll have to find me tomorrow as well,” Gwen said apologetically. “I have much to discuss with the Lady Morgana.” Not waiting to hear any objection, she walked off with Morgana hot on her heels.

Alone in Morgana’s old chambers, the two collapsed onto the bed and laughed until their sides ached.

“I’ve missed this,” Gwen murmured when their laughter subsided. “I’ve missed  _ you _ .”

“And I you.” Morgana traced a hand gently over the embroidery on the bed’s thick blanket. “You said you love me.”

“I did. And I do.”

“Even after everything I’ve done?”

“Stop that,” Gwen gently chided. She tilted Morgana’s face to her. “Stop blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault.”

Morgana leaned into Gwen’s hand. “I love you too, you know.”

A sappy smile took over Gwen’s face. “I know. But I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it.”

Morgana smiled as well and leaned in closer. Gwen unconsciously did the same, until they were nearly forehead to forehead. “Then I’ll say it to you everyday for the rest of our lives. If you’ll have me, that is.” She looked unsure for just a moment, which Gwen could not abide. She closed the distance between them, kissing her softly. Morgana’s eyes fluttered shut and she kissed her back, moving her lips softly against the Queen’s.

Gwen pulled back slightly. “I will.” Morgana smiled and pulled her back in for another kiss.

Somewhere deep in the wilderness of Albion, the Great Dragon felt the winds of destiny shift, and realized for the first time in his incomprehensibly long life that he may have been wrong about a great many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Everyone’s comments and reactions to this story motivated me to keep writing and always made me smile. You can find me on tumblr at @thxstral if you want to say hi!


End file.
